


Yes From Today

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, Fluff, KakaIru Month 2015, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for KakaIru Fest Summer 2015: Month of KakaIru<br/>Day 2<br/>Art Prompt: <a href="http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/7277.html?format=light">Under the Tree by nerrianah</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes From Today

He's only ever said no to me.

_No, Kakashi-sensei. I will not accept this report. It is untidy and does not conform to acceptable standards. No, Kakashi-taicho. Please do not ask them to carry out this part of the mission. Let me do it for them. No, Kakashi-sama. I do not think it is appropriate._

Today, he has only said yes.

_Yes; a picnic sounds very nice, Rokudaime-sama. I'd like that. Yes: this tree looks good, we can sit here. Yes, I'll have some more takikomi gohan. Yes, the sake is very good. I'll have some more._

His cheeks are flushed as he asks _can I lean on your shoulder? I feel a little dizzy. It's warm, isn't it?_

I tell him: it does feel a little warm. You can lean on my shoulder if you like. He breathes in, slow and deep. His hair smells nice. His hands, curled in his lap, look strong and capable. They're scarred, and the nail on his left thumb is just starting to grow back. 

I can feel his chakra seeping into mine. A respectful distance away, the watchful chakra of the ANBU guard cycle through curiosity and surprise but I only can focus on Iruka's. It feels like a favourite sofa. I can't explain it.

He wakes up an hour later, shocked at himself and embarrassed. 

_Hokage-sama_ , he says, still sitting very close. His eyes are so wide and brown, and his mouth is very inviting. _I'm sorry, please forgive me._

Yes, I tell him as I lean in. Yes.


End file.
